Czarna Wdowa
(dawniej) (dawniej) |przynależność = Czerwony Pokój (dawniej) KGB (dawniej) (dawniej) STRIKE Team: Delta (dawniej) Hammer Industries (dawniej; szpieg) Stark Industries (dawniej; szpieg) |tytuł = Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej)|film = Iron Man 2 Avengers Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz Avengers: Czas Ultrona Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów Spider-Man: Homecoming (wideo) Thor: Ragnarok (nagranie) Avengers: Wojna bez granic Kapitan Marvel (scena po napisach) Avengers: Koniec gry Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (zdjecie) Czarna Wdowa (zapowiedziany)|serial = Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wspomniana)|alias = Natasha Romanoff Czarna Wdowa Nat Tasha Natalie Rushman Ciocia Nat Córka Ivana Romanoff |głos = Wiktoria Gorodeckaja}}Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff lepiej znana jako Czarna Wdowa, jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych szpiegów i zabójców na całym świecie oraz członkiem Avengers. Początkowo agentka radzieckiej agencji ds. Wywiadu zagranicznego, KGB, stała się później członkiem międzynarodowej agencji wywiadowczej T.A.R.C.Z.A. Czarna Wdowa, będąc mistrzem w sztukach walki, stała się jednym z najlepszych agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Podczas jednej z misji została wysłana pod przykrywkę do Stark Industries, by szpiegować Tony'ego Starka z powodu obaw, że umiera. Podczas tej misji Romanoff pomogła Starkowi w pokonaniu przeciwnika Ivana Vanko. Kiedy Loki wypowiedział wojnę Ziemi, Czarna Wdowa została zrekrutowana do drużyny Avengers, gdy jej przyjaciel Clint Barton został wzięty jako zakładnik przez Lokiego i został wykorzystany przeciwko drużynie. Romanoff pomagała w rekrutacji Starka i Bruce'a Bannera do drużyny, potem wytropili i usiłowali schwytać Lokiego, ostatecznie budząc Bartona z hipnozy Lokiego. Po odkryciu całego planu Lokiego, Romanoff dołączyła do zespołu podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork i bardzo przyczyniła się do zniszczenia portalu nad miastem, który został utworzony przez Tesserakt, skutecznie kończąc całą inwazję, podczas gdy Loki został pokonany i schwytany. Po tym, jak Avengers pokonali Lokiego, Romanoff kontynuowała pracę z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą., tym razem współpracując z Kapitanem Ameryką. Podczas współpracy Romanoff i Rogers odkryli spisek związany z zamachem na Nicka Fury'ego, i że HYDRA w jakiś sposób infiltrowała T.A.R.C.Z.Ę.. Pomimo ciężkich walk z Zimowym Żołnierzem, Romanoff pomogła ujawnić światu złe plany Alexandra Pierce'a, co spowodowało także ujawnienie całej jej moralnie wątpliwej historii. W rezultacie Romanoff została zmuszona do ponownej zmiany wizerunku. Romanoff ostatecznie powróciła do Avengers, pomagając w zniszczeniu pozostałości HYDRY na całym świecie i w pokonaniu ich lidera, Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Zanim jednak zakochała się z wzajemnością z Bruce'em Bannerem, sztuczna inteligencja Ultron, utworzona przez Tony'ego Starka i Bannera zbuntowała się, zmuszając Romanoff i resztę ich zespołu do połączenia sił i pokonania go. Romanoff była w stanie poinformować drużynę o lokalizacji Ultrona, co doprowadziło do ostatecznej bitwy, w której Avengers pokonali Ultrona raz na zawsze. W przeciwieństwie do większości członków oryginalnych Avengers, Czarna Wdowa pozostała członkiem tworząc drugą inkarnację zespołu. Wiele rządów świata zażądało od Avengers podpisania Protokołu z Sokovii w następstwie ich ostatnich bitew, Romanoff zgodziła się na ich warunki i podpisała Protokół. Później dołączyła do Iron Mana w walce z Kapitanem Ameryką ze względu na jego nieporozumienia z rządem i jego zbrodniczą działalnością z Zimowym Żołnierzem, którego Rogers próbował chronić. Gdy dwie frakcje Avengers walczyły ze sobą, Romanoff zdradziła drużynę Iron Mana, aby pomóc Kapitanowi Ameryce znaleźć sprawcę walki zespołu. W rezultacie Czarna Wdowa musiała pomóc swojemu staremu przyjacielowi, w niedalekiej przyszłości dołączyła do drużyny Rogersa w walce z terrorystami. Kiedy Thanos zbliżył się do Ziemi, Romanoff, Rogers i Wilson chronili Visiona, który posiadał Kamień Umysłu, którego Thanos szukał. Później bronili Wakandę przed atakiem i udało im się unicestwić wojsko Thanosa, ale niestety Thanos bez trudu pokonał Romanoff i innych bohaterów, gdy osobiście przybył do Wakandy i zabił połowę ludzkości we wszechświecie dzięki Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Romanoff pozostała jednym z niewielu, którzy przeżyli. Niedługo później, razem z pozostałymi przy życiu Avengersami wyruszyła na misję odzyskania Rękawicy Nieskończoności, w celu cofnięcia efektu pstryknięcia. Misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, gdyż Thanos zdążył zniszczyć Kamienie Nieskończoności. Pięć lat później Romanoff poprowadziła do walki nowy skład Avengers wraz z przyjacielem Kapitanem Ameryką. Aby cofnąć Pstryknięcie, Avengersi podzielili się na zespoły, aby odzyskać wszystkie Kamienie Nieskończoności z kilku alternatywnych osi czasu podczas podróży w czasie. Romanoff poleciała na Vormir, razem z Bartonem, gdzie dowiedzieli się że jeden z nich musi zginąć, Romanoff bez zastanowienia poświęciła swoje życie, dla połowy wszechświata. Biografia Akademia Czerwony Pokój Natalia Alianovna Romanova urodziła się w 1984 roku w Stalingradzie. W młodym wieku Romanova została zwerbowana przez KGB. W ośrodku Czerwony Pokój przeszła zarówno edukację, jak i indoktrynację do świata szpiegowskiego. Romanoff trenowała w tym surowym środowisku treningowym i wkrótce została uznana za głównego szpiega i jednego z najlepszych na świecie zabójców. Jej bezwzględna skuteczność w późniejszych latach przyniosła jej nazwę Czarna Wdowa. Jako ostatnia ceremonia ukończenia szkolenia Romanoff została wysterylizowana, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek zakłóceń i skupić się wyłącznie na swoich misjach, czego głęboko żałowała później w swoim życiu Na radarze T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Ze względu na jej wiedzę i rosnące zagrożenie dla globalnego bezpieczeństwa Romanoff szybko pojawiła się na celowniku T.A.R.C.Z.Y., co skłoniło dyrektora Nicka Fury'ego do wysłania agenta Clinta Bartona, bardziej znanego jako Hawkeye, na misję zabicia jej. Hawkeye nie posłuchał tego rozkazu, poznając jej umiejętności i polecił ją do rekrutacji do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Na żądanie Fury'ego Romanoff później wyprowadziła się z Rosji i wstąpiła w szeregi T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Od tego momentu nawiązała trwałą współpracę z Bartonem. Razem mieli misje w Budapeszcie, Abidżanie i wielu innych miejscach. Natalia ostatecznie zaczęła być rozpoznawana pod nazwą "Natasza". Para stała się tak bliska sobie, że Romanoff była jedyną osobą, o której Barton opowiadał swojej rodzinie. Stała się dla nich bliskim przyjacielem rodziny i przyjęła dobrą relację z dziećmi. Służąc jako Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. W 2009 roku, kiedy została przydzielona do ochrony naukowca nuklearnego, została zaatakowana przez tajemniczego zabójcę znanego jako Zimowy Żołnierz, który został wysłany, by zabić naukowca. Chociaż ona i naukowiec zostali zepchnięci w głąb urwiska, Romanoff zdołała uratować zarówno siebie, jak i mężczyznę, którego chroniła. Widząc to, Zimowy Żołnierz zabił naukowca przez brzuch Romanoff. Po tym starciu Romanoff próbowała odnaleźć Zimowego Żołnierza przez bliżej nieokreślony czas, ale była zmuszona poddać się po zaakceptowaniu, że jest bardziej nieuchwytny niż jakikolwiek inny przeciwnik, którego spotkała. Pod nazwą "Natalie Rushman" Romanoff pracowała jako modelka w Tokio w ramach tajnej operacji. Romanoff została następnie wysłana na jedną ze swoich zwykłych misji, wysłana, by zrujnować operację Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Weszła na pokład Dziesięciu Pierścieni i spowodowała eksplozję. Gdy walczyła z operatorem Dziesięciu Pierścieni w samolocie, została wysłana przez Nicka Fury'ego, by zinfiltrować Stark Industries. Pod przykrywką "Natalie Rushman" Romanoff została zatrudniona jako notariusz przez sekretarza Bambi Arbogasta. U Starka Innym motywem jej zatrudnienia było to, że miała pilnować Tony'ego Starka po tym, jak awansował Pepper Potts. W rzeczywistości Romanoff została wyznaczona do oceny, czy był odpowiedni dla planu zgromadzenia grupy ludzi o nadzwyczajnych umiejętnościach. Romanoff przybyła jako zastępczyni Pepper Potts zwracając uwagę Starkowi i Happy'emu Hoganowi podczas ich treningu bokserskiego. Romanoff uzyskała podpisy od Potts, gdy Stark poprosił o jej nazwisko, a następnie kazał jej dołączyć do niego w ringu bokserskim. Stark powiedział następnie Hoganowi, aby dał jej lekcję, której Hogan nie traktował poważnie, nie będąc świadomym jej siły. Stark sprawdził dotyczące jej informacje w internecie i odkrył, że biegle włada językiem francuskim, włoskim, rosyjskim i łacińskim, a także była modelką w Japonii. Gdy Romanoff patrzyła, jak Stark sprawdza informacje o niej w internecie, Happy poszedł ją uderzyć, ale Romanoff zablokowała cios, a potem przygwoździła go do ziemi. Romanoff wyszła z ringu i uzyskała odcisk palca Starka, a potem wyszła, zostawiając zdumionego Starka. Niedługo później została asystentką Starka. W Monaco Romanoff spotkała Starka i Potts w Monako, którzy przywitali się z nią i poprowadzili Starka z fotografami oraz poinformowali go o jego kolacji o dziewiątej trzydzieści, na co odpowiedział jej, że przybędzie o jedenastej. Potem Stark pojawił się w telewizji, rywalizując w Grand Prix Monako. Impreza Starka W dniu urodzin Tony'ego Starka Romanoff poszła do Starka, który sprawdzał swój Reaktor w klatce piersiowej, którego stan się pogarszał. Rozmawiali o tym, czy powinien odwołać swoją imprezę z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. Romanoff zasłoniła kilka jego siniaków na twarzy, gdy Stark zapytał ją, co by zrobiła, gdyby to były jej ostatnie urodziny. Powiedziała mu, że zrobi, co chce, z kimkolwiek, z kim chciałaby to zrobić, zanim odejdzie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedziała Romanoff, Stark upił się, flirtował z Romanoff i pozwolił jej założyć rękawicę Iron Mana. Po tym, jak James Rhodes sfrustrował się zachowaniem Starka, założył zbroję Iron Man Mark 2 i rozpoczął walkę ze Starkiem, co spowodowało, że goście uciekli z imprezy. Podczas walki Starka i Rhodesa Romanoff natknęła się na Potts, która stanęła przed nią mówiąc, że odkąd przybyła, wie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nagle walka dotarła do ich obu, powodując ich ewakuację. Następnie Romanoff skontaktowała się z dyrektorem Nickiem Fury'm i poinformował go o sytuacji. Kiedy zaproponował, że przyjdzie, powiedziała mu, żeby tego nie robił. Ujawniając się Starkowi Teraz ubrana w jej strój T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Romanoff spotkała się z Furym w Pączkach Randy'ego, aby zapewnić krótkoterminowe antidotum na zatrucie Starka. Romanoff zaskoczyła Starka, gdy powiedziała mu, że jest agentką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Stark ją zwolnił, ale Romanoff powiedziała, że to nie zależy od niego. Fury przedstawił ją Starkowi, który zdradził, że Natalie Rushman nie jest jej imieniem i że została przydzielona przez Fury'ego, by go pilnować. Romanoff dała Starkowi serum, które osłabiło efekty promieniowania z reaktora, które zatruwało jego ciało, aby mógł pracować nad lekiem. Później Romanoff, wraz z Fury'm i Philem Coulsonem, udali się do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, a Fury poinformował ją, że ma pozostać na stanowisku asystenta. Później w Stark Industries, podczas gdy Stark odwiedzał Pepper Potts, Romanoff weszła i poprosiła Potts o podpisanie. Romanoff została poinformowana przez Potts, aby uporządkowała rzeczy osobiste ze Starkiem. Kiedy twierdził, że nie umie mówić w innych językach, odpowiedziała po łacinie, a następnie powtórzyła się po angielsku, mówiąc mu, że może: "Albo sam się wyprowadzi do domu, albo może go odebrać". Polowanie na Ivana Vanko Podczas Stark Expo Romanoff była obecna z Pepper Potts, gdy Ivan Vanko przejął kontrolę nad Dronami Hammera. Romanoff i Potts podążali za Justinem Hammerem, gdzie odkryli, że Vanko przejął kontrolę nad dronami. Romanoff opuściła Potts i wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie poleciła Happy Hoganowi udać się do Kwatery Głównej Hammer Industries. Gdy jechali, Romanoff zmieniła strój. Kiedy przybyli do zakładu, Romanoff powiedziała Hoganowi, który był zdezorientowany jej kostiumem, aby został w samochodzie. Romanoff włamała się do obiektu, wówczas podszedł do niej strażnik, z którym Hogan zaczął walczyć, podczas gdy Romanoff poszła dalej. Następnie pokonała strażników na swojej drodze, używając wielu gadżetów. Romanoff zdołała z łatwością pokonać wszystkich strażników i udała się do miejsca w którym miał być Vanko, gdzie odkryła, że go nie ma. Romanoff była w stanie odzyskać kontrolę nad zbroją Rhodesa. Poinformowała także, że Iron Man z Vanko przybył do swojej lokalizacji po tym, jak pokonali wszystkie Drony Hammera. Następnie wyszukała dane Hammer Industries, zanim wybuchły bomby Ivana Vanko. Inwazja Chitauri Kolejnym celem Romanoff był Georgi Luchkov, skorumpowany rosyjski generał, który nielegalnie sprzedał broń najwyższemu oferentowi. Romanoff została wysłana, by szpiegować działania Luckkova, jednak została znokautowana od tyłu przez jednego z jego popleczników. Kiedy się zbudziła, znalazła się przywiązana do krzesła, ale kiedy Luchkow ją przesłuchiwał, nieświadomie wydał wszystkie ważne informacje. Jednakże, gdy Luchkov przygotowywał się do torturowania Czarnej Wdowy i chociaż wspomnienie o torturach sprawiło, że Agentka Romanoff przestraszyła się, jej przesłuchanie zostało przerwane, gdy Phil Coulson zadzwonił i poprosił o rozmowę z Romanoff. Coulson poinformował Romanoff, że musi przyjść, a ona odmówiła, gdyż była w trakcie przesłuchania, ale kiedy Coulson poinformował ją, że stracili Clinta Bartona. Romanoff zakończyła rozmowę z Coulsonem i natychmiast uwolniła się, walczyła i pokonała Luchkowa i jego ludzi. Coulson powiedział Romanoff, aby zatrudniła Bruce'a Bannera, która zawahała się i poprosiła o to aby mogła rekrutować Tony'ego Starka, Coulson odmówił. Romanoff wzięła buty i opuściła magazyn, po czym poszła rekrutować Bruce'a Bannera. Rekrutacja Bruce'a Bannera Romanoff udała się do ukrytego miejsca Bruce'a Bannera w Kalkucie, w Indiach. Było tam dziecko, które zachowywało się tak, jakby jej ojciec zachorował, prowadząc go do opuszczonego domu. Banner, uświadomił sobie, że to było ustawione, gdy Romanoff spokojnie przedstawiła się i wyjaśniła mu sytuację. Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi, że jest ich tam tylko dwoje, co było kłamstwem, agenci T.AR.C.Z.Y. byli na zewnątrz. Powiedziała Bannerowi o Tesseraccie i że potrzebują jego pomocy, aby go zlokalizować, bo Tesserakt emituje słaby sygnał promieniowania gamma. Banner zapytał się czy Hulk nie jest potrzebny, a Romanoff powiedziała mu, że Nick Fury nie wspominał nic o Hulku. Kiedy Romanoff próbowała zapewnić Bannera, że nie zostanie uwięziony, Banner kpił z wściekłości, aby sprawdzić jej reakcję; wzięła pistolet i wycelowała w jego głowę, ale Banner spokojnie wyjaśnił, że ją sprawdza. Romanoff była w stanie przekonać Bannera, aby dołączył do T.AR.C.Z.Y. i kazała agentom na zewnątrz ustąpić. Wprowadzenie Bannera na Helicarrier Romanoff przywiozła Bruce'a Bannera na Helicarrier, aby pomógł zlokalizować Tesserakt. Coulson następnie przybył ze Steve'em Rogersem. Romanoff powiedziała następnie Coulsonowi, że jest potrzebny na moście. Poszli razem i dostali się do akwarium i zapytali go, czy Coulson poprosił go o podpisanie swoich kart. Zapoznała Bannera z Rogersem i zaleciła, aby weszli do środka, bo trudno będzie oddychać. Helicarrier zaczął startować, więc wszyscy weszli do środka. Wewnątrz Helicarrieru Romanoff pokazała Bannerowi swoje laboratorium i kontynuowała poszukiwania Clinta Bartona. Przechwytywanie Lokiego T.AR.C.Z.A. zlokalizowała Lokiego w Stuttgarcie w Niemczech, a Romanoff przyleciała Quinjetem do tego miejsca ze Steve'em Rogers. Gdy Kapitan Ameryka walczył z Lokim, Romanoff próbowała strzelić do Lokiego, ale nie była w stanie, bo Loki użył swojej magii, by stworzyć iluzję samego siebie. Nagle głośna muzyka zaczęła grać w Quinjecie, gdy Iron Man przyleciał, by pomóc, spytał czy go nie zauważyła, co sprawiło, że Romanoff się uśmiechnęła. Misja się powiodła i schwytali Lokiego po czym przenieśli go na Quinjet, aby zabrać go na Helicarrier. W drodze powrotnej na Helicarrier Nick Fury zapytał Romanoff, czy Loki coś powiedział, a Romanoff poinformowała go, że Loki milczał. Nagle miała miejsce nieoczekiwana błyskawica, a Thor nagle wszedł do Quinjetu i wyszedł z Lokim. Romanoff zapytała, czy Thor jest kolejnym Asgardianinem, gdy Iron Man udał się, by odzyskać Lokiego. Kapitan Ameryka następnie udał się za Iron Manem, kiedy Romanoff ostrzegła go, że Thor jest w zasadzie bogiem, ale on zdecydował się walczyć i powiedzieć, że jeśli istnieje bóg, nie ubiera się tak samo jak Thor. Przesłuchanie Lokiego Gdy Loki był zamknięty, Romanoff słuchała, kiedy rozmawiał z Nickiem Fury. Romanoff powiedziała Thorowi, że Erik Selvig i Clint Barton znajdują się pod kontrolą Lokiego. Kiedy Thor powiedział Bruce'owi Bannerowi, aby zajął się Lokim, ponieważ jest on jego bratem, Romanoff poinformowała go, że Loki zabił osiemdziesiąt osób w ciągu dwóch dni, a Thor powiedział im, że Loki jest adoptowany. Romanoff postanowiła przesłuchać Lokiego i poznać jego intencje. Romanoff zbliżyła się niezauważona, aby mogła przesłuchać Lokiego, który powiedział, że niewielu ludzi może się do niego podkraść. Romanoff chciała wiedzieć, co zrobił Loki z Clintem Bartonem, Loki powiedział jej, że rozszerzył jego umysł. Loki zapytał o uczucia Romanoff, czy nie jest to miłość. Romanoff wyjaśniła, że ma dług wobec Bartona i powiedziała Lokiemu o swojej historii z Bartonem. Romanoff postanowiła udawać, że przełamuje swoje bariery dla Lokiego, aby ujawnić swoje plany. Loki zaczął drwić z Romanoff, opowiadając jej historię, o której opowiadał mu Barton. Następnie Loki powiedział Romanoff, że zmusi Bartona do tego żeby ją zabił, ale w końcu ujawnił, że planował uwolnić potworne alter ego Bannera, Hulka. Romanoff następnie ostrzegła T.A.R.C.Z.Ę o planie Lokiego i poszedł do eskorty Bannera do swojego pokoju. Manipulacja Lokiego Po zapoznaniu się z planem Lokiego, by uwolnić Hulka, Romanoff udała się do laboratorium, w którym Bruce Banner pracował, by go eskortować. Następnie między Avengersami wybuchła kłótnia z powodu działania Kamienia Umysłu. Romanoff milczała przez większość czasu, z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy próbowała eskortować Bannera do celi. Podczas gdy grupa argumentowała, Clint Barton, pod kontrolą Lokiego, wystrzelił wybuchową strzałę na Helicarrier, która wysadziła laboratorium. Romanoff została szybko znokautowana, a ona i Banner zostali wrzuceni do innego pokoju. Atak na Helicarrier Podczas gdy Romanoff leżała bezsensownie na podłodze, duży sprzęt spadł na jej stopę, a ona obudziła się, by znaleźć się w pułapce z Bannerem przekształcającym się w Hulka. Romanoff próbowała uspokoić Bannera, ale był zbyt zły. Romanoff zobaczyła dwóch agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przybywających z pomocą, ale kazała im odejść, wiedząc, że znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Romanoff próbowała się uwolnić, była świadkiem, jak Banner zmienił się w Hulka, pozostawiając przerażoną Romanoff. Romanoff w końcu uwolniła się i próbowała uciec przed Hulkiem. Pełen wściekłości Hulk gonił Romanoff i prawie ją zabił. Romanoff próbowała ukryć się przed Hulkiem, ale nie mogła przed nim uciec. Hulkowi udało się prześcignąć Romanoff i odrzucić ją na bok, co ją zniosło i złamało jej 2 żebra. Gdy Hulk poszedł zabić Romanoff, Thor zaatakował Hulka, ratując Romanoff. Wciąż oszołomiona po spotkaniu z Hulkiem, Romanoff została zmuszona do zajęcia Clinta Bartona, który był pod kontrolą Lokiego. Barton szedł po Helicarrierze, kiedy spotkała go Romanoff, która podkradła się za nim, próbując go rozbroić. Dwaj starzy przyjaciele przedłużyli walkę używając swoich umiejętności bojowych, Romanoff była w stanie walczyć z Bartonem i bronić się przed atakami łukiem, strzałami i nożem. Kiedy walka stała się brutalniejsza, Romanoff użyła swoich zębów, by rozbroić Bartona. Barton wykorzystał całe swoje umiejętności na najwyższym poziomie, aby zabić swoją byłą przyjaciółkę, włączając w to kilka strzał, ale Romanoff była w stanie ich uniknąć, a także próbował wbić nóż w jej szyję, jednocześnie odsuwając włosy. W końcu Barton przestał nadążać za energicznością i szybkością myślenia Romanoff i w końcu zdobyła przewagę, rozbrajając go i uderzając głową Bartona o stalową rurę. Cios osłabił Lokiego w umyśle Bartona i rozpoznał Romanoff, nazywając ją swoim imieniem, zanim go znokautowała, mocnym uderzeniem w głowę, zerwaniem więzi z Lokim i przywróceniem umysłu. Romanoff patrzyła, jak Barton zostaje zabrany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. do rehabilitacji. Odzyskanie Clinta Bartona Po tym, jak Romanoff pokonała Clinta Bartona, został aresztowany i uwięziony, dopóki nie było pewne, że kontrola Lokiego zniknęła i nie był już zagrożeniem. Romanoff opiekowała się Bartonem w sali pooperacyjnej, słuchając go, gdy opisywał to doświadczenie, które porównywał do nieukończonego, co Romanoff zrozumiała z przeszłych doświadczeń. Mimo, że pytał, Romanoff nie chciała powiedzieć Bartonowi, ile agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., zabił, mówiąc mu, że Loki jest odpowiedzialni za zabójstwa i nie wolno mu obwiniać siebie. Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka przybył, by zapytać Romanoff, czy może pilotować Quinjet, Barton powiedział mu, że może. Po tym, jak Romanoff skinęła mu głową, Rogers pozwolił Bartonowi przyłączyć się do misji. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Czarna Wdowa była przygotowana do walki z Lokim obok innych Mścicieli i jego armii Chitauri, chociaż była szpiegiem, a nie żołnierzem. Hawkeye poleciał wraz z Kapitanem Ameryką do Nowego Jorku w Quinjecie, gdzie już otworzony był portal, pozwalający tysiącom obcych wejść i zaatakować. Loki zdołał wystrzelić Quinjet z nieba, a drużyna walczyła z ziemskimi istotami pozaziemskimi. Wraz z Hawkeye'em, Czarna Wdowa walczyła z nadchodzącą hordą żołnierzy Chitauri, aż przybyła reszta Avengersów. Czarna Wdowa wykorzystała wszystkie swoje umiejętności i broń, aby pokonać armię Chitauri, podczas gdy wszyscy cywile zdołali uciec. Podczas walki Czarnej Wdowy i Hawkeye'a z Chitauri, przypomniała mu, że jest to sytuacja podobna do misji, którą odbyli w Budapeszcie, Hawkeye powiedział Czarnej Wdowie, że inaczej zapamiętał Budapeszt. Kiedy przybyli inni, Kapitan Ameryka nakazał Czarnej Wdowie pozostać na ulicy, by chronić ludzi i prowadzić walkę, gdzie mogliby ją kontrolować. Ona i Kapitan Ameryka walczyli ciężko. Zamykanie portalu Po pewnym czasie plan utrzymania walki okazał się bez znaczenia; postanowiła zdobyć jednego z rydwanów Chitauri i polecieć do Stark Tower. Po drodze była ścigana przez Lokiego i wezwała Hawkeye'a, by go zestrzelił. W końcu dotarła do Stark Tower, gdzie portal do ich domeny był otwarty i poznała Erika Selviga, który wyszedł z kontroli umysłu. Razem, używając berła Lokiego, zamknęli portal na dobre, kończąc inwazję. Później zespół odetchnął w pałacu Shawarma. Avengersi zebrali się następnego dnia w Central Parku, by wysłać Thor'a z powrotem do Asgardu z Lokim i Tesseraktem. Podczas gdy Loki był w kajdanach, Romanoff szepnęła coś do ucha Bartona o karze dla Lokiego, co spowodowało, że Barton uśmiechnął się. Powstanie Hydry Romanoff pojechała do Waszyngtonu, gdzie spotkała Steve'a Rogersa, który rozmawiał z Samem Wilsonem. Romanoff wysłała Rogersowi wiadomość aby się z nią spotkał, bo mieli misję i podjechała po niego. Gdy Rogers wsiadł do samochodu, Romanoff zażartowała, nazywając go dinozaurem. Obaj odjechali, by spotkać się z zespołem STRIKE. Romanoff i Rogers zostali wysłani z zespołem STRIKE, aby wyzwolić Lemurian Star, statek T.A.R.C.Z.Y na Oceanie Indyjskim, który został porwany przez piratów pod wodzą Georgesa Batroca. Gdy zespół przygotował się do wylądowania, Romanoff i Rogers rozmawiali o planach sobotniej nocy, których Rogers nie miał. Próbowała też nakłonić Rogersa, by zapytał kobietę o randkę, ale twierdził, że jest zbyt zajęty, po czym wyskoczył z Quinjetu bez spadochronu. Kiedy Rogers i reszta zespołu STRIKE poszli ratować zakładników, Romanoff zasugerowała, by udał się do maszynowni. Gdy Georges Batroc nakazał piratowi uruchomienie silników, Romanoff podkradła się za nim i znokautowała go, podobnie jak kilku innych piratów, którzy zaatakowali łódź. Rogers zapytał Romanoff o to jak jej idzie, ponieważ była w trakcie walki z kilkoma piratami w maszynowni. Zabezpieczyła pokój i znokautowała ostatnich piratów uderzeniem w twarz stalową rurą. Kiedy Rogers znokautował Batroca, odkrył, że prawdziwą misją Romanoff było odzyskanie poufnego chronionego pliku T.A.R.C.Z.Y na dysku flash. Gdy obaj dyskutowali o misji, Batroc rzucił na nich granat, który Rogers odepchnął, a Romanoff strzeliła w szybę, i wtedy we dwoje wyskoczyli przez okno, po prostu wydostając się z miejsca wybuchu. Romanoff wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za ucieczkę Batroca i obaj dotarli do Quinjeta. "Śmierć" Fury'ego Romanoff spotkała się ze Steve'em Rogers'em w szpitalu i była świadkiem śmierci Nicka Fury'ego. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa o zabójcę, gdy Maria Hill dołączyła do nich, mówiąc, że balistyka jest nie do odnalezienia. We trzej obserwowali, jak lekarze próbują odratować Fury'ego, ale nie zdołali go uratować. Romanoff była zdruzgotana, gdy patrzyła, jak Fury "umiera". Romanoff pożegnała się z Furym, gdy Hill powiedziała im, że musi zabrać Fury'ego. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa, dlaczego Fury był w jego mieszkaniu w nocy, kiedy został postrzelony, a on powiedział jej, że nie wie, ale Romanoff domyśliła się, że kłamie. Po tym, jak Rogers został zbiegiem, wrócił do szpitala, by odzyskać USB, który zostawił w automacie za gumami. Romanoff stanęła za Rogersem z gumą do żucia, co oznaczało, że wzięła USB. Rogers zapytał Romanoff o lokalizację USB i to, co było na niej, i powiedziała mu, że jest bezpieczna i że nie wie, co na niej jest. Następnie powiedziała mu, że zamaskowany mężczyzna, który zabił Fury'ego, był szpiegiem znanym jako Zimowy Żołnierz i spotkała go już raz. W biegu z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Romanoff, która była teraz również uciekinierem z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., śledziła Rogersa i poszli do kafejki internetowej, aby sprawdzić, czy na dysku są jakieś ważne informacje. Kiedy Romanoff próbowała odszyfrować USB, poinformowała Rogersa, że mają dziewięć minut aż T.A.R.C.Z.A. ich zlokalizuje. Gdy oboje sprawdzili, skąd pochodzą pliki USB, jeden z pracowników sklepu zapytał, czy potrzebują pomocy, Romanoff odpowiedziała mu, że ona i Rogers szukali lokalizacji dla nowożeńców, jak USB, z którego pochodzą pliki, New Jersey. Brock Rumlow i jego zespół próbowali ich znaleźć, ale im się nie udało. Po drodze Romanoff kazała Rogersowi pocałować ją, aby zbliżający się agenci STRIKE odwrócili wzrok. Plan Hydry Ukradli samochód i pojechali do Camp Lehigh w New Jersey. Obaj rozmawiali podczas jazdy, w tym Romanoff pytając, czy pocałunek w centrum handlowym, był pierwszym jego pierwszym od 1945 roku. Następnie przybyli do obozu wojskowego, w którym Rogers szkolił się podczas II wojny światowej. Na początku Romanoff myślała, że baza jest ślepym zaułkiem, ponieważ nie ma żadnych sygnatur ciepła sygnałów radiowych, co powoduje, że wierzy, że ktokolwiek napisał pliki, musiał użyć routera, aby wyrzucić ludzi. Rogers następnie odkrył budynek, który znajdował się w ukrytym miejscu bazy, a następnie weszli. Tam znaleźli tajny magazyn pełen starych komputerów w opuszczonej bazie T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Tam znaleźli nowoczesne gniazdo USB i włożyli USB. Komputery się uruchomiły i ktoś zaczął do nich mówić. Głosem okazał się być Arnim Zola, który powiedział im, że został zwerbowany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. po II wojnie światowej i pomógł odbudować HYDRE, wewnątrz T.A.R.C.Z.Y. W latach siedemdziesiątych, po tym, jak powiedziano mu, że wkrótce umrze, przeniósł swój umysł do komputera. Pracował nad algorytmem, którego potrzebowała HYDRA. Powiedział im, że niektóre z śmierci przywódców T.A.R.C.Z.Y. były spowodowane przez HYDRE, pokazując im obraz Howarda Starka, sugerując, że jego śmierć mogła nie być przypadkiem. Romanoff dowiedziała się, że Zola był również zaangażowany w program Zimowy Żołnierz. Ale zanim Rogers i Romanoff zdołali zdobyć więcej informacji od Zoli, Rakiety tarczy wpadły do bazy i ją wysadziły. Oboje dzięki szybkiej reakcji Kapitana Ameryki przeżywają wybuch, jednak Romanoff straciła przytomność. Szukanie Schronienia Następnego dnia Romanoff i Rogers poszli szukać schronienia u Sama Wilsona, bo wszyscy, których znają, próbowali ich zabić. Romanoff powiedziała Rogersowi, że kiedy dołączyła do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. wierzyła, że odkupi swoje winy, a tylko zmieniła KGB na HYDRĘ. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa, czy jej zaufa, jeśli to od niej zależy, czy uratuje mu życie, i powiedział, że teraz jej ufa. Następnie Wilson przerwał im obu, aby poinformować ich, że przygotował śniadanie. Romanoff i Rogers zaczęli zastanawiać się, kto mógłby wystrzelić rakiety, Rogers domyślił się, że to Alexander Pierce, a algorytm Zoli był na pokładzie Lemurian Star razem z Jasperem Sitwellem. Oficerowie są najbardziej poszukiwanymi ludźmi w Waszyngtonie, Wilson zasugerował, aby im pomóc i pokazał im raporty z misji, na których był oraz pliki kombinezonu EXO-7 Falcon, którego używał w swoich misjach. Wilson powiedział im, gdzie mogą znaleźć jeden z strojów Falcon EXO-7 i że strzeżą go komandosi, Romanoff uznała że nie będzie problemu. Wrócili do Waszyngtonu i przesłuchali Jaspera Sitwella, który był agentem HYDRY na dachu. Kiedy Sitwell nie chciał im nic powiedzieć, Romanoff zrzuciła go z dachu w ramach integracji. Po tym, jak Romanoff kopnęła Sitwella, kontynuowała rozmowę z Rogersem, Wilson, który miał na sobie kombinezon Falcon EXO-7, złapał Sitwell'a i przyprowadził go z powrotem na dach. Sitwell następnie powiedział im, że HYDRA użyje Projektu Wizja jako broni, aby wyeliminować ludzi, których postrzegają jako groźby przeciwko światu, w tym Bruce Banner i Stephen Strange. Powrót Zimowego Żołnierza Kiedy Romanoff, Steve Rogers i Sam Wilson pojechali w celu infiltracji Triskelionu zostali zaatakowani przez Zimowego Żołnierza, który wskoczył na ich samochód i wyrzucił Jaspera Sitwella, zabijając go. Romanoff poszła zabić Zimowego Żołnierza, gdy nadjeżdżający samochód wpadł na nich z tyłu, powodując, że Romanoff puściła broń. Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz spowodował zawieszenie samochodu, Rogers złapał Romanoff i Wilsona i wyskoczył z jadącego samochodu. Romanoff i Wilson znaleźli się pod ciężkim ostrzałem, ale Romanoff zdołała oderwać się od mostu. Gdy walka z ogniem trwała, Romanoff zdołała trafić Zimowego Żołnierza w jego gogle. Kiedy strzelali do siebie, Romanoff postanowiła uciekać w nadziei na ucieczkę, ale Zimowy Żołnierz podążył za nią. Wiedząc, że nie może uciec od Zimowego Żołnierza, Romanoff rozproszyła go, wysyłając wiadomość radiową na jej telefon, co pozwoliło jej skoczyć na niego. Romanoff i Zimowy Żołnierz zaangażowali się w walkę wręcz. Romanoff wykorzystała swoje umiejętności jako były szpieg, aby wykorzystać gadżety, żeby zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Po tymczasowym pokonaniu Zimowego Żołnierza Romanoff kontynuowała bieg i kazała cywilom odejść, gdy została postrzelona w ramię. Rogers uratował ją i walczył z Zimowym Żołnierzem, dopóki Zimowy Żołnierz nie stracił maski, co ujawniło że jest to Bucky Barnes. Zanim udało mu się zastrzelić Rogersa, Romanoff uratowała go, wystrzeliwując z granatnika, zmuszając go do ucieczki. Ponowne spotkanie z Fury'm Ostatecznie Rogers, Romanoff i Wilson zostali aresztowani. Podczas jazdy Wilson widział, że Romanoff potrzebuje lekarza. Uratowała ich Maria Hill, która przebrana była za strażnika HYDRY i znokautowała kolejnego strażnika. Hill zabrała ich do tajnego zakładu, w którym żywy Nick Fury zaszokował Romanoff. Romanoff została zabrana do lekarza, który leczył ranę, gdy Fury powiedział im, jak sfałszował swoją śmierć. Po tym, jak Romanoff została zabandażowana, Hill i Fury ujawnili, że istnieje plan, który powstrzyma projekt Wizja. Grupa zdecydowała, że pod koniec tego wszystkiego, HYDRA musi zostać wyeliminowana na dobre. Bitwa w Triskelionie Aby powstrzymać Projekt Wizja, Romanoff użyła zasłony fotostatyki, aby zamaskować się jako Radna Hawley, członek Rady Bezpieczeństwa Światowego. Gdy Romanoff przebywała z Alexandrem Pierce'em, Kapitan Ameryka wraz z Falconem i Marią Hill infiltrowali Triskelion. Rada była przetrzymywana w charakterze zakładnika przez STRIKE, dopóki nie ujawniła się i powstrzymała Pierce'a przed zabiciem Singha, ujawniając się w ten sposób wszystkim. Romanoff następnie zaczęła wyłączać protokoły bezpieczeństwa, wrzucając całą bazę danych T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i tajemnice HYDRY do Internetu. Kiedy szyfrowanie wymagało wyłączenia, które wymagało dwóch członków poziomu Alpha, Romanoff powiedziała Pierce'owi, że pomoc zbliża się, gdy przybył Nick Fury. Fury i Pierce wydali upoważnienia do wydania wszystkich plików, Romanoff zwróciła uwagę na trend w Internecie. Pierce uruchomił następnie przycisk na swoim telefonie, co spowodowało eksplozję plakietek członków rady, z wyjątkiem Romanoff. Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka i Falcon odnosili sukcesy w niszczeniu Helicarrieru, Romanoff dostała nakaz od Pierce'a, by mu towarzyszyła, ale kiedy uciekł, Romanoff rozbroiła jej etykietę zabezpieczającą, pukając i pozwalając Fury'emu strzelić w Pierce'a, zabijając go. Romanoff i Fury następnie pilotowali helikopter i polecieli do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Falcon, gdzie Helicarrier był niszczony. Polecieli helikopterem w północno-zachodnim rogu, aby złapać Falcona, który wyskoczył przez okno i wpadł przez siekacz, ale został złapany przez Romanoff i pociągnęła go. Trójka odleciała, gdy Romanoff zapytała Hill, czy wie, gdzie jest Kapitan Ameryka. Nowy Początek Romanoff później uczestniczyła w rządowym śledztwie w sprawie HYDRY. Romanoff powiedziała im również, że HYDRA podawała kłamstwa zamiast wywiadu, generał S. Scudder zwrócił uwagę, że Romanoff brała czynny udział w tym procederze. Kiedy zwrócono uwagę, że Romanoff powinna zostać aresztowana, oświadczyła, że ona i inni agenci, którzy walczyli przeciwko HYDRZE, nie zostaną aresztowani, ponieważ są oni najlepiej wykwalifikowani, aby chronić świat. Teraz, gdy jej tajemnice zostały ujawnione światu, Romanoff potrzebowała nowej tożsamości. Jedna ostatnia przysługa Na osobistą prośbę Rogersa Romanoff skontaktowała się z pewnymi znajomymi w Kijowie, którzy przesłali jej stary rosyjski tajny dokument o Zimowym Żołnierzu i jego długiej historii pracując dla HYDRY. Później zatrzymała się pod fałszywym grobem Nicka Fury'ego. Powiedziała Rogersowi, że nie idzie z Fury'm, ani nie zostaje. Romanoff przekazała Rogersowi dokument i powiedziała mu, żeby zrobił jej przysługę i zadzwonił do Sharon Carter i pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Zanim odeszła, powiedziała Rogersowi, aby był ostrożny, zanim wbije się głębiej w odnalezienie Zimowego Żołnierza. Avengersi ponownie razem Następną misją Avengers było odzyskanie Berła z bazy HYDRY Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Romanoff ukradła jeepa, aby wraz z Hawkeyem nadążać za resztą Avengers, gdy walczyli z żołnierzami HYDRY. Romanoff rozbiła jeepa i zaczęła walczyć wręcz, używając swoich umiejętności i broni, by zabić wielu żołnierzy HYDRY. Kiedy Hawkeye został ranny, Romanoff natychmiast poszła na pomoc i powiedziała pozostałym, że muszą się ewakuować. Po wygranej bitwie Romanoff obserwowała, jak Żelazny Legion zatrzymał pozostałych żołnierzy HYDRY. Kapitan Ameryka powiedział Romanoff, żeby poszła do Hulka i uspokoiła go. Gdy Romanoff zbliżyła się do Hulka, zdjęła rękawiczki i rozpoczęła kołysankę, aby go uspokoić. Kołysanka zadziałała, a Hulk uspokoił się i przekształcił z powrotem w Bruce'a Bannera. W drodze powrotnej do Wieży Avengers Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi, że kołysanka działa lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, choć nie spodziewała się, że bitwa będzie potrzebować Hulka. Romanoff powiedziała następnie Bannerowi, że gdyby nie walczył, to Barton zostałby zabity. Romanoff poprosiła Thora o ocenę umiejętności Bruce'a na polu bitwy; Thor skomentował przemoc Hulka, która spowodowała śmierć dziesiątków żołnierzy HYDRA. Widząc, że to zdenerwowało Bannera, Thor powiedział mu, że wiele ran, które zadał żołnierzom, nie miało charakteru śmiertelnego. Radość po zwycięstwie Kiedy Avengersi wrócili z Sokowii, Romanoff pozostała przy boku Bartona, podczas gdy jego zraniona skóra była naprawiana przez Helen Cho za pomocą urządzenia zwanego Kołyską. Romanoff zapytała, czy z jej przyjacielem będzie w porządku, a ona zażartowała, że udaje, że potrzebuje towarzystwa. Banner wyjaśnił Romanoff, czym jest "Kołyska", a Cho wspomniała, że dziewczyna Bartona nawet nie zauważy różnicy, na co Barton odpowiedział jej, że nie ma dziewczyny, nie wspominając o żonie, o której wiedzieli tylko on i Romanoff. Tony Stark zorganizował imprezę w wieży Avengers, aby świętować zwycięstwo nad Struckerem i zdobycie Berła. Podczas imprezy Romanoff rozmawiała z Jamesem Rhodesem i barmanem dla gości. Romanoff flirtowała z Bruce'em Bannerem, żeby zrozumieć, że ma do niego uczucia. Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi o tym, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele są wojownikami, z wyjątkiem niego, bo on nie bierze udziału w walce, ponieważ wie, że wygra. Wkrótce wielu gości odjechało, pozostawiając Avengersów i kilku innych. Gdy siedzieli i pili, Thor zaprosił Avengersów, by spróbowali podnieść Mjølnir. Romanoff patrzyła, jak Avengersowi nie udaje się unieść młota, a kiedy nadszedł czas Bruce'a Bannera, udał, że zmienia się w Hulka, którego żaden z pozostałych nie uznał za zabawny, z wyjątkiem Romanoff. Banner zaprosił Romanoff, by spróbowała podnieść Mjølnira, ale kiedy wypiła swoje piwo, grzecznie odmówiła, twierdząc, że to pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi. Ofensywa Ultrona Atak w Wieży Avengers Impreza została przerwana, gdy jeden z Iron Legion Tony'ego Starka zrobił niespodziewany występ, i po przyznaniu się, że był to rezultat programu Ultron Starka zmieszanego z jego badaniami nad berłem, to i kilka podobnych, zaatakowało grupę. Romanoff ukryła się za barem i pociągnęła za sobą Bruce'a Bannera, który spowodował, że spadł na nią, a ona przypomniała mu, żeby przekształcił się w Hulka. Następnie wyciągnęła pistolet ukryty pod barem, aby pomóc w walce. Potem przykryła Bannera, gdy obaj dotarli do bezpieczniejszego miejsca na górze. Jednak atak był dywersją, a jeden z robotów wyładowany berłem, podczas gdy Avengers i ich przyjaciele byli zaangażowani w bitwę. Ostatecznie wszystkie zbroje zostały pokonane, z wyjątkiem pierwszego Iron Legionu, który ogłosił zamiar zakończenia Avengers, aby osiągnąć swoją ideę pokoju. Argument Po krótkiej walce zespół omówił, co się stało. Romanoff powiedziała, że Ultron usunął wszystkie swoje pliki i że był pod obserwacją. Powiedziała też, że może wiedział o nich więcej, niż oni o sobie wiedzieli. Tony Stark przyznał się do swojego zaangażowania w tworzenie Ultrona, chociaż nadal mocno bronił tego pomysłu, ponieważ uważał, że jest to korzystny plan ratowania świata. Thor, wyraźnie wściekły na lekkomyślność Starka, zaatakował i chwycił Starka za gardło, ale Steve Rogers był w stanie go uspokoić. Zespół później dowiedział się, że Ultron wysłał im wiadomość że zamordował Barona Wolfganga von Struckera i pozostawi słowo "pokój" zapisane krwią. Wspólnie ustalili, że Ultron będzie podążał za Vibranium, a dostanie je od Ulyssesa Klaue w Johannesburgu. Bitwa na składowisku Kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się raporty o robotach atakujących źródła Vibranium, Avengers polecieli się do przybrzeżnego złomowiska w Afryce, gdzie znaleźli Ultrona wraz z Pietro i Wandą Maximoff, którzy zabrali Vibranium. Iron Man, kapitan Ameryka i Thor skonfrontowali się bezpośrednio z Ultronem, Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye zostali z tyłu, aby zapewnić osłonę. Ponieważ pokojowe negocjacje szybko zawiodły, Ultron i Maximoffowie zaatakowali, jednocześnie Klaue wysłał swoich żołnierzy, by zaatakowali Avengers. Romanoff zabiła wielu ludzi Klaue, aby ochronić resztę Avengerów przed atakiem, kiedy walczyli, aż w końcu została powstrzymana. Czarna Wdowa straciła przytomność, zanim zdążyła uciec, a ludzie Klaue'a następnie zwrócili uwagę na Hawkeye, który zdążył ich pokonać i oczyścić teren. Niedługo potem Romanoff doszła do siebie, ale ponownie została unieszkodliwiona, gdy Wanda Maximoff zakradła się za wdową, gdy była jeszcze oszołomiona, i rzuciła jej koszmarną wizję. Wdowa pogrążyła się w scenie z przeszłości, podczas gdy walka toczyła się wokół niej, a wróg uciekł. Widząc Wizję W wizji, którą Wanda zadała Romanoff, obudziła się i przeżyła na nowo tragiczny trening, w którym wyrosła i została wyszkolona na zabójcę. Romanoff zeszła po schodach, gdzie spotkała Madame B., swego byłego trenera, która skomentowała, że Romanoff nie jest łamliwa i powiedziała jej, że będą świętować po ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. Romanoff okazała niepokój, ale madame B. zapewniała ją, że nic się nie dzieje. Romanoff następnie strzeliła do kilku celów, po których nastąpił człowiek, którego straciła. Romanoff zaczęła przeżywać swoje doświadczenia, podczas widzenia swoich wizji, wykonując trening, w którym się zatrzymywała, aby nie musiała przechodzić przez ceremonię. Madame B. wyjaśniła, że ceremonia była niezbędna, aby Romanoff zajęła jej miejsce w świecie, co jej zdaniem nie było prawdą. Romanoff została następnie wysterylizowana, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek zakłóceń i skupić się wyłącznie na swoich misjach. Ponieważ połowa Avengersów cierpiała z powodu wizji spowodowanych przez Wandę Maximoff, Iron Man ścigał Hulka, który również padł ofiarą mocy Wandy i był w szale. Iron Man poprosił Romanoff, by zaśpiewała Hulkowi kołysankę, aby go uspokoić, ale Hawkeye poinformował go, że nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc, ponieważ była zdezorientowana przez wizje. Gdy Avengers wycofali się Quinjetem, Romanoff wraz ze Steve'em Rogersem, Thorem i Bruce Banner'em byli chwilowo zdezorientowani przez to, co widzieli w wizjach. Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rosjanie Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Zielone oczy Kategoria:Rude włosy Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Wielojęzyczne postaci Kategoria:Podróżujący w czasie Kategoria:Pracownicy Stark Industries